


Little Helping Hands

by Foilfreak



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: A little bit of angst, An AU of Sorts, But only if you squint, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, John isn’t a pirate, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Where Leland took off a lot earlier than he did in the original story, and is a good man who loves his family with all this heart, be nice, but is still a cyborg don’t worry, fucking fight me, he married Sarah and adopted Jim as his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilfreak/pseuds/Foilfreak
Summary: Jim sneaks around in the middle of the night to look after his new baby siblings so his parents can get the rest they need, but ends up getting caught. Sneaking around isn’t an easy task when your Pap has ridiculously good hearing and a knack for knowing when you’re up to your usual antics. Good thing John is a big ol softie who can’t stay mad at his son even when he wants to.Alternatively titled: Jim is a good boy who wants to help, John is tired but always has time for his son, and Sarah thinks this whole thing is absolutely hilarious.





	1. Sneaking About

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new trainwreck of a story. For those of you who don't know me, I am very well known for writing some of the most self-indulgent fanfiction the internet has ever had the misfortune of reading. Now be warned, canon has a tendency to go out the window at certain times (or all the time), so if you're a stickler for canon within fanfic, I recommend you click away. Anyways I'm gonna shut up for right now, and I hope you enjoy your trip into my filthy filthy self-indulgent mind. Not beta read. Be nice.

It was dark. Very dark. 

 

The house was quiet save for the occasional creak and groan of the old Benbow Inn, a sign of the buildings growing age. 

 

The floors were hard and cold against against Jim’s tiny feet as he crept, quickly and quietly down the halls, trying as best as a 3-year-old could to navigate his way through the house without waking any of the sleeping inhabitants.

 

Normally, by this time of night, Jim would be tucked snuggly under the covers, fast asleep in his bed, dreaming of shooting stars and tales of pirates and treasure, but tonight was not like other nights. Tonight, Jim was on a mission, and he was determined to see it all the way through.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Jim finally reached his destination. The door he stood before looked no different to any of the other doors that lined the hallway, but it was not the door itself that set apart this room from all the others, but rather the inhabitants of it. Reaching up, Jim wrapped his tiny hand around the doorknob, and as quietly as he could, turned the brass knob and pushed, allowing the door to swing open, and for him to enter.

 

This room in particular was one that Jim was very familiar with, as it had, at one point, been his room. All of his things had to be moved out to a different room earlier in the year however, to make room for the ‘new additions’ that had arrived a few weeks previously.

 

Jim giggled excitedly to himself as he trotted across the room toward the crib situated against the back wall of the room. Pressing his forehead against the bars, Jim peered into the crib, his attention totally fixated on the two tiny infants sleeping peacefully beside one another. 

 

“Hi Eli. Hi Annie” Jim whispered quietly, not wanting to wake his new baby siblings up.

 

Jim had always been jealous of his friends who had little siblings, and had wanted a little brother or sister of his own for as long as he could remember. When his mother told him a few months ago that he was going to be a big brother, to not one, but  **two** baby siblings, Jim was beyond elated by the news, and had spent no shortage of time pestering his parents about when his new baby siblings would arrive. Now that the twins were finally here, Jim simply couldn’t get enough of them, and began sneaking into their room at night so that he could watch over them and make sure they were safe.

 

Using the bars to help keep his balance, Jim began to slowly climb up the side of the crib, trying his best to make as little noise as possible. Once he reached the top of the crib, Jim swings his leg over, sitting with each leg on either side of the wooden beam, taking a moment to balance himself before slowly lowering himself onto the mattress, careful not to accidentally step on one of the twins.

 

“James Pleiades Silver” a deep voice whispered harshly. Jim looked up and gasped, seeing the silhouette of a hulking figure standing in the entrance to the room. 

 

“No” Jim protested, trying to sink further into the crib as the large man trudged into the room toward the young boy.

 

“Nooooo” the boy whined, shying away from the approaching man only to end up cornered by the other side of the crib, and before Jim could even think of another escape route, a pair of big, meaty hands had already wrapped themselves around his midsection, lifted him into the air, and placed the toddler gently against a broad shoulder.

 

“Pap, please” Jim pleaded as his father carried him out of the room, closing the door to the nursery behind him.

 

“Jimbo. Do ye have any idea how late i’ tis. Ye shoulda been asleep hours ago” John scolded harshly as he trudged down the hallway toward Jim’s room.

 

“But Pap, I need to watch the pups” Jim tried to explain, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 

“Pups don’ need watchin’ lad, dey’ll be jus’ fine” John sighs tiredly.

 

“But Pap I-”

 

“James” John snapped, cutting the boy off before he could continue, a quick indication that Jim was to stop talking. The boy deflated, turning his gaze down toward his hands, before leaning down to rest his head against his father’s shoulder in defeat. John sighed again, his frustration quickly turning to guilt as he continued walking down the hallway, his son refusing to look him in the eyes. 

 

Jim hated it when Pap called him by his full name. Pap never called him by his full name. He was always ‘Jim’ or ‘Jimbo’ or ‘kiddo’ or ‘pup’ or ‘twit’ or ‘little scamp’, but never ‘James’. The only times Pap ever called Jim ‘James’ was when the boy was being especially ill-behaved, and even then the scolding tone he used was never quite this harsh. 

 

The sound of a door swinging open tells Jim that they’d arrived back at his room. John closes the door behind him before flicking the light on, illuminating the otherwise pitch dark room.

 

“A’right now, back into bed wit’ ya” John says, gently lowering Jim into his own bed. The boy continues to look down at his hands, avoiding his father’s gaze and saying nothing.

 

“Jim” John said, his voice softer and gentler than it had been a moment ago. Jim ignores him.

 

“Jimbo” he repeats, taking a seat on the bed, trying to catch the boy’s eye. Jim looks away stubbornly.

 

“Com’on lad, look a’ me will ya” John pleads, placing a finger under Jim’s chin and gently lifting it so the boy will look at him, using his thumb to wipe away at a few tears that wetted the boy’s cheeks.

 

“Wha’s goin’ on Jimbo? Dis is the tird time jus’ dis week I’ve caught ye up in the middle o’ the nigh’, sneakin’ into the pup’s room.” Jim frowns, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

 

“I wanna watch the pups” Jim says bluntly. John heaves another tired sigh, rubbing his eyes with his organic hand.

 

“Jimbo, yer Mum an’ I are tired. Between the twins, yer Mum runnin’ the Inn nearly all by ‘erself, and me havin’ to go to work still, dere’s barely enough time in the day fer us to get everyting done, an’ dis tomfoolery o’ yers ain’ helpin’ neither.” Jim sniffles, casting his gaze back down toward his hands in shame. 

 

“I know Mum an’ I haven’ been dere for ye lately an’ I’m sorry lad, I really am. But wit’ everyting dat’s been goin’ on lately we jus’ don’ have the time we used to.”

 

“I know” Jim mutters softly, fresh tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

 

“I know you and Mum are tired and that things are different because the pups are here, so I wanted to try and help by watching the pups so you and Mum don’t have to worry about it, that way you don’t have to work so hard all the time” Jim sniffles, trying to wipe away the tears that leaked from his eyes. Throughout this whole ordeal, John’s expression had shifted from tired and frustrated to soft and understanding.

 

“Ah Jim… com‘ere you.” Jim wastes no time scrambling into his father’s arms, latching into his shirt with tiny fists and burying his nose into the crook of his neck, snuggling as close to his Pap as he physically could. A metallic hand lays itself gently against Jim’s back, rubbing gentle and comforting circles into the boy’s skin. To others, the ‘hunks of hardware’ that John had to wear in the aftermath of ‘The Incident’, were very strange and unnatural, what with all their nuts and bolts and extra attachments that made them more of a glorified Swiss Army knife than prosthetic limbs. But Jim was completely unbothered by the metallic appendages, having been far too young to even remember a time before his Pap needed prosthetics in order to get around and function like everybody else. 

 

Every so often, a couple of Jim’s friends at daycare would ask him if he liked having a cyborg for a dad, a question that confused little Jim to no end every time it was asked. Whenever Jim looked at John all he ever saw was his Pap, not some crazy weaponized cyborg like the ones in some of his story books. Pap’s arm didn’t have a sword or a gun, it had a knife and some tools that he used at work or to fix things around the house. His leg didn’t have a bazooka that shot grenades or blew open doors, it was just a plain old metal peg that helped his Pap walk around. And although his eye and ear did give him incredible hearing and x-ray vision, Pap only ever used it for tracking Jim down during a game of hide and seek or looking into rooms without having to open the doors. Compared to the cyborgs that Jim was familiar with, his Pap was positively ordinary, but Pap was Pap and Jim loved his Pap with all his heart, and since the metal prosthetics were just another part of his Pap, then that meant he loved them too, regardless of how strange other people thought they were.

 

A few moments of silence pass before John finally peels Jim from his shirt, placing the sniffling boy on his knee.

 

“I’m sorry, Pap” Jim apologizes, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“Ah, ‘s alright lad. Ye were jus’ tryin’ to help. Yer a good man, lookin’ after yer siblings an’ makin’ sure dey’re safe, ye know tha’?” Jim nods his head, a small smile spreading across his lips. His Pap smiles back at him.

 

“Tell ye wha’, after tings have settled down a bit more an’ the twins are a little bit older, what’dya say we all go visit Gram and Gramp for a few days?” Jim brightens immediately. 

 

“Really? You mean it?”

 

“Course I do” John chuckles. “An’ we can do wha’ever ye want while we’re dere too, how’s dat sound?”

 

Jim nods his head excitedly, his mood now massively improved with the promise of getting to go visit his Grandparents. Jim pauses as a thought crosses his mind.

 

“Pap, will you teach me how to solar surf?” A surprised expression flashes across John’s face, completely caught off guard by his son’s request.

 

“I don’ know ‘bout dat lad, I tink ye might still be a bit young fer it” John answers apprehensively.

 

“Please, please, pretty please, Pap” Jim begs, pouting up at his father. John rubs the back of his neck with his metal arm, unsure of what to say.

 

“Well, yer Mum wanted me to wait a few more years before I tried teachin’ ye how to solar surf or anyting but… I suppose it wouldn’ hurt too much if ye started learnin’ a bit early.” A wide grin spreads across Jim’s face, and the boy burst out laughing, reaching over to wrap his little arms around John’s belly. The older man chuckles.

 

“A’right ye little trouble maker, time fer bed” John says, lifting Jim off his knee and placing the small boy on the mattress, tucking the blankets snuggly around him. With a ruffle of Jim’s hair, John gets up from the bed and heads toward the door.

 

“Pap” Jim calls, stopping John just as he’s about to flick the lights off.

 

“Wha’ is i’ lad?” 

 

“I love you.” John stares at the small boy for a moment, eyes wide with shock, before a warm, affectionate smile spreads across his lips. John abandons his spot at the door and trudges back over toward Jim, placing a kiss to the top of his head and wrapping his arm around the boy.

 

“I love ye too Jimbo. Now ge’ some shut eye, yer a nightmare to deal wit’ in the mornin’ as i’ is, much less when yer low on sleep.” Jim giggles to himself, knowing that his Pap was only teasing him.

 

“Goodnight, Pap” Jim calls, stifling a yawn as he gets comfortable under his blanket.

 

“G‘night, Jimbo.” And with that, John flicks the light off and gently closes the door behind him, leaving Jim to drift slowly into a restful slumber, dreaming of space ships, the etherium, and a planet made entirely out of gold.


	2. Like Father Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

“John...”

 

“...”

 

“John?”

 

“...”

 

“John!” The ursid man shot up from his pillow, using his organic arm to hold him up as an elbow embedded itself, rather painfully, into his rib cage.

 

“Wha’, wha’s it? Wha’s wrong?” He mumbled, blinking tiredly around the room until his vision finally focused on the woman kneeling next to him, still clad in her pink nightgown and her long, brown hair yet to be done up.

 

“Get up, you need to come see this” she says, unable to contain the wide smile that spread from ear to ear. John raises an eyebrow at his wife but ultimately decides not to question it, stifling a yawn as he rolls onto his back and reaches over to his bedside table where he had propped his arm and leg up against when he went to bed.

 

“John, hurry up will you?” Sarah urges, already up and at the door.

 

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’. Don’ git yer panties in a wad” John snipped, taking a moment to secure his arm in place before moving onto his leg.

 

“Now where the hell did I put me wrench?” John wonders to himself, looking around for the missing tool. As soon as the question leaves his mouth, a familiar blob of pink zooms toward John, shifting into a wrench that was nearly identical to the one John kept on his nightstand.

 

“Oh tank ye, Morphie” John says gratefully, taking the floating wrench into his hand and using it to tighten a few of the bolts that had come loose sometime during the night. Once he was finished, the wrench changed back into the cute little blob that John had come to care so much about since rescuing him on Proteus-1 many years ago. Morph wasted no time snuggling affectionately against his master’s cheek, chittering happily as John raised a hand to gently nuzzle the little creature back.

 

“Any day now, John” Sarah huffs impatiently. John rolls his eyes but wisely keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to start an argument first thing in the morning. With a huff and a groan, John hauls himself out of bed, taking a quick second to stretch his stiff muscles, before finally following Sarah down the hall.

 

John raises an eyebrow when Sarah stops just outside the nursery door, putting her finger to her lips, a silent gesture for John to be quiet, before slowly and quietly turning the knob and cracking the door open just enough for them to peek inside. Sarah chuckles quietly to herself, obviously amused by what she sees, so John moves up behind her, peeking into the room through the crack in the door. 

 

“Wha’ the hell?” John’s jaw practically drops to the floor and his eyes go wide in surprise. Sitting on the circular carpet that covered the middle of the floor is Jim, that much didn’t surprise him, but was did surprise John was the fact that on either side of the small toddler, were the twins, Eli and Annie, awake, out of their crib, and sitting all comfy cozy in their little baby chairs, arms and legs flapping about aimlessly. 

 

At the moment, Jim’s attention was focused on Annie, the bigger of the two twins, his little hands holding up a bottle of formula that the little ursid pup was currently scarfing down as though she had never seen food before. A second bottle, likely for Eli, was left forgotten next to the boy’s seat as Jim focused on feeding Annie, and although he had yet to make any sort of fuss about his feeding, John swears he sees the smaller pup eyeing his breakfast hungrily, a temper tantrum slowly brewing underneath his sleepy demeanor, threatening to cause all manner of chaos should he have to wait much longer.

 

John is pulled from his stupor by the sound of Sarah giggling, and he tears his gaze away from his children to glare down at his wife, who apparently found this whole situation to be amusing.

 

“The hell are ye laughin’ at?” John hissed. 

 

“Nothing. Just thought you might enjoy seeing this” Sarah responded, taking another peek through the door and smiling fondly.

 

“I swear, dat boy never listens to a word I say. How the hell did he even get them outta the crib?” John laments, turning away from the nursery and trudging back toward their bedroom, not at all in the mood to deal with whatever was going on back in the nursery. Sarah quietly closes the nursery door behind her before trotting after her husband.

 

“Oh come on John, it’s adorable. Just a couple weeks ago you were keeping yourself up half the night, worried that Jim would want nothing to do with the twins because it meant that all our attention wouldn’t be focused on him anymore.”

 

“Ya, an’ now I’m up half the bloody nigh’ throwing the lad back into his room ‘cuz he can’ leave ‘em alone” John argues, easing himself back onto the bed with a huff. Sarah rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.

 

“John, do you have any idea how wonderful it is that Jim loves the twins as much as he does. Most parents would  **kill** to have a 3 year old that wanted to take care of the newborn as much as he does. And even if he is sneaking into their room at night it’s not like it’s hurting anybody and he’s been nothing but good and well behaved ever since the twins were born. So why is this such a problem for you? You don’t honestly think Jim would ever let anything happen to them do you?” John crosses his arms and avoids Sarah’s gaze, remaining silent. Sarah stares at her husband in silence for a moment, before a thought strikes her, and then a wide knowing smirk spreads its way across her lips. 

 

“Or maybe…” she begins, sitting in the bed and crawling over to lean against John “you’re just jealous because Jim would rather spend his time with the twins instead of you.”

 

“WHAT?” John shouts indignantly, causing Sarah to burst out laughing, falling back on the bed and clutching her stomach as John glared menacingly at her.

 

“I knew it, I knew it. You are jealous” Sarah says through fits of laughter, clapping her hands together in delight. Morphe flies over to Sarah, shifting into a mini version of her, rolling around in mid-air.

 

“Jealous jealous jealous” he repeats over and over again until John finally swats at him.

 

“I am NOT jealous” John states firmly, a scowl etched into his face. Sarah smiles at him knowingly.

 

“Oh John, don’t be like that” she says, leaning over to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and plant a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I know things have been difficult the last few weeks because of how busy we’ve been, but we’re pulling through. And no matter how much Jim adores the twins, he’ll always have a special place in his heart for you too.”

 

John doesn’t respond. Instead he uncrosses his arms and uses his mechanical arm to pull his wife closer to him. Sarah settles herself, into his lap leaning comfortably against his chest. John looks into her eyes for a moment before speaking.

 

“He’s growin’ up fast. Seems like he needs me less an’ less wit’ every passin’ day, an’ sooner or later he’ll be all grown up, an’ I’ll be noting more dan a pile o’ scraps he wants noting to do wit’” John says grimly. Sarah sighs, wrapping her arms tighter around the ursid man.

 

“John that isn’t true and you know it.”

 

“But i’ could be, someday. Think about i’ Sarah, dere’s no bloody fuckin’ way dat boy is stayin’ on a dead end planet like Montressor. Sure tings are good now because o’ all the tourism and business dat’s been going on the last few years, but dat doesn’t mean dere’ll be anyting for Jim. The boy’s a genius. He migh’ not be very big but he’s got more brains and scrap to ‘im now dan I ever did, an’ he’s 3. Mark my words, dat boy’ll rattle the stars one day, but to do dat he’s gotta get the hell outta dis godforsaken place an’ dat means…” John trails off for a moment, biting his tongue to keep his voice from shaking.

 

“An’ dat means leavin’ me behind.” Silence falls over the two adults, John makes a point to avoid his wife’s gaze. A hand places itself underneath John’s chin and gently lifts it. Sarah, the ever patient, ever kind, ever loving and wonderful Sarah smiled warmly at her husband, moving her hand from his chin to run gently through the tousled brown locks on the top of John’s head.

 

“Jonathan Benjamin Silver. Your son loves you with every fiber of his tiny little being. He loves you, he looks up to you, and he wants to be just like you when he grows up.” John sighs heavily but Sarah continues before he can speak.

 

“I don’t know when or where you started thinking that Jim would ever want to abandon you when he gets older, but it needs to stop here. That boy has loved you since the day he met you and absolutely nothing is going to change that. And even if he does decide to leave one day, that doesn’t mean he’ll be gone forever. You’re his hero John, and him taking care of the twins is just his way of trying to be like you.” John’s eyes widen in shock and surprise. Jim trying to be like him? What the hell was Sarah talking about? The brunette rolls her eyes at John’s bewildered expression.

 

“Oh come on John, don’t tell me you haven’t figured it by now. Jim’s copying you. Haven’t you noticed that all the little things he’s doing for the twins are the exact same things you do for him? Singing them those sea shanties you taught him, feeding them on the floor, climbing into their crib at night to keep them safe. Those are all things you used to, and still do for Jim, don’t you remember?” John remains silent as he remembers back to when he and Sarah first got together, and Jim was still a tiny pup who could practically fit in the palm of his hand. Memories of late nights sat in a rocking chair, singing the infant boy to sleep or feeding him a bottle while sat on the living room floor, or climbing into his crib whenever Jim had a particularly nasty nightmare, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy, a silent promise that nothing would ever be able to harm him so long as his Pap was there.

 

“Holy shite…” John said, mostly to himself, as the pieces of the puzzle slowly fell into place, and the realization that Jim was abso-fucking-lutely copying him finally crossed his mind.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t realize it sooner” Sarah giggled, completely unfazed by the glare John sent her way.

 

“Well pardon me fer not being able to discern why my eldest son was ignorin’ me fer the past tree weeks, as easily as you could.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry about it” Sarah says, kissing his cheek again. “Just know that no matter what happens, you are Jim’s father, you are the one who raised him and has been there for him whenever he needed you, and although he might need you less and less as he grows up, that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop being your son. Jim loves you and I guarantee that he will love you to the end of his days.” For the first time since waking up, a smile spreads across Johns lips, and he nods in understanding.

 

“Wha’ the actual hell did I do to deserve a woman like you huh?” He asks playfully, running a hand through her soft brown locks.

 

“If I’m remembering correctly, I believe you crashed into me in front of a market stall, scattering my groceries all over the place and knocking my 6-month-pregnant ass to the ground. You also might have been drunk at the time” Sarah smirked, chuckling as John rolls his eyes indignantly.

 

“Oh fer heavens sake, yer never gonna let dat one go are you?”

 

“Nope. But that’s ok, because even though you almost crushed me flat, I ended up with a kind and loving husband and Jim a wonderful father. And that’s all that matters to me” Sarah says and John’s scowl quickly melts into a smile as she leans forward for a peck on the lips. 

 

Silence falls back over the room for a while, though not as tense as it was earlier, until a soft knock at the door calls there attention.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Sarah asks, getting out of John’s lap, much to the ursid man’s annoyance. Before she can make it off the bed however, the door opens, and from behind it peeks Jim, a worried look on his face.

 

“Jim, what is it sweetheart?” Sarah asks, a little concerned that something might be wrong for Jim to come looking for his parents when he was having so much fun with the twins.

 

“Eli has a tummy ache” the boy says, stepping further into the room, making the unhappy whimpers emanating from the squirming infant in Jim’s arms all the more obvious.

 

“Oh, poor baby. Come to mommy” Sarah says, scooping Eli up and resting him on her shoulder, beginning to firmly, but gently pat and rub his back.

 

“Honey, why don’t you go grab Annie and bring her in here to. You never want to leave a baby alone for too long” Sarah instructs.

 

“Ok” Jim says, turning on his heel and running out of the room to go get his sister. Sarah leans back against the bed, focusing her attention on burping the baby. Just as John things its about time for him to get up and start getting ready for work, Jim trots back into the room, holding Annie who, unlike her brother, had absolutely no trouble going back to sleep after her morning bottle. Instead of heading to Sarah’s side of the bed however, Jim takes the long way around, heading for John’s side. The ursid man smiles as Jim makes his was over to him, taking a second to carefully lift the sleeping Annie up so that John can take her, only to immediately fling himself up onto the bed, burying his hands and face in his belly as Jim drags himself up. John scooches over to give the boy some room, and once he’s up and in no danger of toppling backwards off the bed, Jim settles himself snuggly against his father’s shoulder, one hand gripping his shirt, the other reaching over to wrap around Annie’s, comparatively, smaller hand. John smiles warmly at the touching display of affection, wrapping his left arm around Jim and Annie, and his right around Sarah and Eli.

 

Any and all thoughts of going to work have been officially abandoned as John settles in comfortably with the rest of his family. At times like this, John often wondered if any of this was actually real, or if this was all just one massive dream his brain came up with to pass the time as he laid unconscious in the hospital, a few limbs short of what he started out with. But as his wife planted one last kiss to his cheek and his children all snuggled in for a few more hours of shut eye, John decided that he didn’t care, and that even if this was all one massive hallucination that he was going to have to wake up from eventually, he was going to savor every goddamn moment of it.

 

John might not be living the life he thought he’d be living when he was younger, a life filled with wealth, fame, glory, and whatever else he claimed he wanted for himself back when he was still an inexperienced pup. But even after all the shit that life’s thrown at him over the years, Sarah and Jim have stuck with him through thick and thin, no matter how tough things got for them, and the same was true now that Eli and Annie were here. 

 

John might not be living the life he wanted when he was young, but he wouldn’t trade the life he’s got now for all the money on Treasure Planet, or anywhere else in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot more John-centric than I initially intended it to be. But once I started writing, I just couldn’t bring myself to stop, and honestly, I’m kind of happy where this chapter went. It showcases a lot of the things that I absolutely love about this au and want to flesh out in latter stories, such as John and Sarah’s relationship, Jim as an older brother who looks out for his baby siblings, and just the overall sense of security and family that Sarah, Jim, and John didn’t really have in the original movie. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story, I definitely plan on writing more for this au in the future. When or how frequently I’ll be able to work on this new project of mine, I’m not sure, but rest assured that as soon as I have a good idea for the next story, I will be back. Thank you all so much for reading, make sure to leave a comment down below telling me what you thought of this chapter, and as always, I will see you all soon for the next story. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of an old au I made many many years ago back when I was super obsessed with Treasure Planet. Since stumbling upon this au as an adult, I have not only rekindled my obsession with Treasure Planet, but also with this au, which is basically a world where Leland abandoned Sarah and Jim pretty much as soon as he found out that Sarah was pregnant, John comes along at some point, marries Sarah, adopts Jim as his son, they have a few more kids (so Jim gets to be a big brother), and all sorts of shenanigans ensue along the way. I honestly don’t think there’s enough fic of John, Sarah, and Jim as a family unit. When I was younger (and to this day) I was super into the idea of John taking Leland’s place as the husband and father that Sarah and Jim never really had, and although I understand how people might not like the idea of John and Sarah in a relationship together, I personally think they’d be a great fit for one another, would be loving, kind, and wonderful parents to Jim and their other kids, and obviously this is fanfic, so you don’t have to take anything I write too seriously, but I personally love this au to bits and I hope that some of you can enjoy it with me. May or may not write more stores for this au. If I do I’ll put them into a series and try to categorize them as chronologically as I can. Anyways, thanks so much for reading my trainwreck of a story, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you all soon for chapter 2. Bye!


End file.
